gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Washington
The Albany Washington is a 4-door sedan found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V. It can be found fairly widely throughout cities and in mostly the residential area in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, and is available in many colors throughout the games such except black and white, which are reserved for the FBI Washington in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. ]] The name is mostly always meant to be a parody of a full-size luxury Lincoln sedan (Abraham Lincoln and George Washington having both been Presidents of the United States). Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Depictions of the Washington prior to GTA IV bear a similarity to a 1984-1987 Lincoln Continental, with the rear more alike a Lincoln Mark VII. The Washington features a generally boxy but then contemporary design resulting in the car being one of the newest cars at the time of GTA Vice City's and GTA Vice City Stories's 1980s settings. For GTA San Andreas, the car remains largely similar, with the exception of wider headlight clusters, a modified front grille and rear light clusters that light up as a whole at night. While similar to the GTA Vice City rendition, the GTA Vice City Stories Washington sports additional side trims derived from the FBI Washington, implying the FBI Washington's vehicle model was used in place of GTA Vice City's original Washington model. The Vice City Stories version of the Washington also spawns in white, which it does not in GTA Vice City. GTA IV - GTA V In GTA IV, the Albany Washington is based on the 2003-2011 Lincoln Town Car, while the headlights and grille have a slight resemblance to a VW Phaeton and 2006-2009 Ford Fusion. It features "Executive" badging, much like some Town Cars. The rear portion of the greenhouse has an unusually round shape, similar to an fourteenth generation Chrysler New Yorker, the rest of the rear also bears a subtle resemblance to it. Performance GTA San Andreas — GTA Vice City Stories Pre-GTA IV Washington's are generally regarded as having only moderate performance, being RWD, it is largely attributed to its bulky design. Its longer wheelbase and weight, often results in under-steer and poor cornering, while its size may also be a factor in its moderate acceleration, and its top speed is also estimated to be moderate. So getting it to top speed and good acceleration takes longer than sports cars. Nevertheless, its superior size and weight allows the Washington to ram aside other sedans more easily. GTA IV The Washington in GTA IV is powered by a V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in an FR drive-train layout. Acceleration is slightly below average, also top speed is slightly below average at 136 mph (218 km/h). Braking is very good, and ABS is standard across the line up. The suspension is very soft, designed to flatten out bumps in a road, not for high speed cornering, leaving the Washington fishtailing and spinning out of control when cornering at speed. Accident deformation is superb, making the Washington ideal for ramming vehicles. The engine build quality is also above average, and will sustain multiple direct impacts before smoking, or setting ablaze. Variants GTA Vice City The FBI Washington is a specialized version of this vehicle (only appearing in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories), which has side body moldings not found on regular Washingtons. Its acceleration is quite impressive, which becomes useful for catching up to distant criminals when on a vigilante mission. In GTA Vice City, it is dark gray and found parked behind a music store in Downtown Vice City; though the FBI instead use the FBI Rancher at the five star wanted level. In Vice City Stories, the FBI Washington is used by the FBI at the five star wanted level (replacing the FBI Rancher), isn't parked anywhere, and is white. Similarly, two uniquely black Washingtons may be seen driven by the French in GTA Vice City during "All Hands On Deck" in GTA Vice City. While it is possible to reach the cars and enter them, it is impossible to drive them (as the mission immediately ends and the car is lost). It is also impossible to push the cars to a garage as an alternative, as the player is only given a brief window of time before Juan Cortez is killed, leading to mission failure which warps the player back to the nearby mission trigger with the cars vanished. GTA IV A special wagon version of the Washington is used for the game's rendition of the Romero hearse. A Washington is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts; unlike most vehicles in the side mission, the Washington appears with a black body color that is not unique, as many black Washington's can be seen around Algonquin. GTA V The Albany Washington returns in GTA V with a civilian version and a stretched version of the Washington used for the game's rendition of the Stretch limo. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Exhausts *Nitro (all) *Spoilers *Wheels *Car Stereo *Hydraulics Trivia * The GTA IV rendition of the Washington will make an audible "door ajar" dinging noise if the player exits the vehicle but leaves the door open. It can be heard clearly in quiet areas with the volume turned up. * In its appearances in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Washington plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: WCTR. **GTA Vice City Stories: Paradise FM. **GTA IV'': The Journey. *The GTA IV version of the Esperanto faintly resembles the original Washington. *Mike Toreno drives a Washington in San Andreas; while the car that spawns next to his ranch varies in color, Toreno's Washington is seen in a pale red color during cutscenes. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, it has the same engine sound as the Sentinel. However, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it receives the engine sound of the slower cars like the Perennial and the Romero. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories it has the same engine sound as the Sentinel XS and GTA LCS rendition of the Mafia Sentinel * The Washington's name can be a reference to America's capital city Washington, as the car is an executive vehicle. * In the mission Badlands in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the number plate of the snitch's Washington reads "Assman" * Strangely, on the Xbox port of Grand Theft Auto Vice City, the Washington only spawns in white. Locations GTA Vice City * Can be seen around the airport and Downtown. * Normally can appear around Washington Beach and Ocean Beach. * Seen occasionally around the North Point Mall in Vice Point. GTA San Andreas * Spawns next to the Mike Toreno's Ranch (save point) in Tierra Robada. * Spawns around Easter Basin in San Fierro * Spawns in Market and Rodeo in Los Santos GTA Vice City Stories *Occasionally found in the parking lot of Vice Point Mall in Vice Point, Vice City. *Found in the parking lot behind Lance Vance's hotel in Downtown, Vice City. *Found at the car park on the left side of Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown *Spawns regularly around Ocean Beach, Little Havana, and Escobar International Airport *It is found regularly at the car park near the VIP terminal at Escobar International Airport. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Usually in central Algonquin, Outlook in Broker, and also in Alderney. *It rarely spawns at Broker, Dukes, or Bohan. *Parked on Franklin Street in Steinway, opposite Steinway Park for Stevie's Car Thefts. *Commonly spawns when driving a Stretch around Broker, Dukes, and Bohan. *Spawns in Berchem. Grand Theft Auto V * TBA Navigation }} es:Washington pl:Washington Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-door sedans and coupes Category:Executive cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie